


Mutiny

by plude



Category: Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Fic, M/M, Male Slash, cuddle or die, naked Kirk ftw, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plude/pseuds/plude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand tradition of fujoshi fangirls everywhere I bring you another blanket fic.  This is from <a href="http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=707487#t707487">this fic prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James T. Kirk licked his hand and reached under the covers to slide it up the underside of his balls with a groan as he arched his hips off the bed. His other hand trailed down his chest with raking fingertips as his eyes rolled briefly up into his head and he bit at that plump bottom lip of his. His mind filled with images of that perfection obsessed, egotistical, protocol… that damn half-Vulcan. The pain from his own teeth on his lip shot straight down to his crotch and he groaned again deeper as he indulgently wrapped his right hand tight around his throbbing erection and began to stroke. All would have gone well as it normally did had the unknown mutineer not chosen that very moment to beam him and his first officer off of the ship into the cold vast M class planet of Delta Vega.

Spock had been asleep in his quarters wearing his protocol grey Starfleet issue pajamas. Everything was precisely how it should be, neatly arranged as to code. He had even straightened his hair with a comb before climbing into bed. The only thing he might find shameful was the curled position he was in… Well, and perhaps the erotic dream… no nightmare he was having about his captain. This was all forgotten as he suddenly felt the cold icy snow encompass all around him and he realized he had been beamed off the ship somehow. He blinked out of his sleep in a slight stupor, all things considered, and looked around, immediately spotting a nude form in the snow that lay alongside him. Once his eyes adjusted from the bright light of the snow he realized this was his captain, a very frozen nude version of his captain.

Jim groaned and glanced over to the other man as he moved closer because it was damn bawls cold.  
“FFFF… Spock? S’that you?” he whined, realizing he should probably remove his hand from his own penis, but then realization dawned it would only further show off his huge erection, and god the possible frost bite he could’ve gotten wasn’t near worth it. 

Spock wasn’t sure what Jim was doing here or what he himself was doing here for that matter, nor why his captain was naked. What he did know was the man was doing the medically correct thing by keeping his genitalia covered from the harsh climate.  
“Captain, what happened to you? Where are we?” he examined the landscape. “This appears to be Delta Vega”

“Great job answering your own question, Spock… Shit… Do you have a communicator?” the captain bit out as he tried to find a way to make himself warmer without going back to rubbing himself shamelessly right there in front of Spock. He was certainly more than tempted.

Spock frowned and wished he did have a communication device, “Negative, captain. Do you?”

Kirk rolled his eyes, “Where would I put it?”

Spock fought his ears and cheeks from turning green at that question and couldn’t believe the captain was attempting his crude form of humor at a time like this. “Once again, I do not understand your human attempts at humor, captain.”

Jim had to smile at that, “Who said I was joking. Ugh! We have to do something. We’re both going to die if we don’t…” he quickly glanced around again and smiled at his luck as the snow suddenly began to loft down faster. “That shuttle you marooned me in is just about twenty feet east. We should go. It might have a few supplies and should definitely be warmer. We can go to the Starfleet base when this lets up.”

Of course the other man would take any moment possible to point out the time he had marooned him, at the same time there was a good thing about the man; he was great at thinking fast in a tight situation when Spock found himself fighting off illogical thoughts. He quickly stood on his feet and winced as the cold wet snow burrowed right through his Star Fleet issue slip resistant socks. He wasn’t one to touch others (It wasn’t a part of his culture and was considered incredibly intimate), but it was clear the captain might need his help and his shirt for that matter. He shyly slipped it off without a word as Jim got up before Spock could reach a hand out to help him. He slipped it on the other man wordlessly. He didn’t want to take time to argue as he knew they had to get to some sort of shelter immediately. Snow started to blizzard all around them.

Jim was shocked when Spock tugged off his shirt without warning and put it on him like he was a little kid who couldn’t dress himself. Bones he might have expected this from, but Spock? Spock had never been that touchy of a guy to start with, but also, he came off as rather stodgy about things like clothes… no… shy. He was pretty sure Spock was shy to the idea of nudity. Jim also knew quite well that Vulcan had been an arid hot planet so Spock was probably suffering at least as much as he was with all of his clothing on. He didn’t take the time to argue and just went along for once because he knew if they didn’t get to the escape pod it was game over for both of them. He reached out in the bleak blizzard and grasped Spock’s hand tight, afraid to lose him or lose sight of where he thought the pod was.

Spock gasped and almost pulled away when he felt Jim’s free hand (the hand not on the man’s disturbingly erect neither regions) grasp tight onto his. This was a very intimate act by his people’s customs. Their fingers were mere inches away from touching in ozh’esta formation. It was the Vulcan equivalent to Jim brushing his lips across the corner of Spock’s mouth, and yet he would take any of that if it meant both of them could get out of this alive and with all of their body parts intact.

“Yes!” Jim exclaimed as he finally let go of Spock’s hand to open the hatch of the tiny one man pod, completely unaware of the other man’s discomfort.

Spock raised both eyebrows. The pod was tiny to say the least and was a tight fit for even one person. It would be beyond uncomfortable to end up sharing a pod this miniscule with anyone, much less the man who constantly took every moment he could to drive him insane in one way or another. He opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get any words out as Kirk shoved him in the pod and climbed in after him. The captain was very close, far too close. He practically lay on top of Spock from the angle the pod was in. He tried hard to tell himself Jim had been wearing a phaser and that was the thing poking him though he knew too well that the man was only wearing his own Star Fleet issued sleep shirt.

The captain was starting to turn blue and blew on his free hand as he fished around to see if the pod contained any blankets, which he was quite sure it no longer did. He felt incredibly fortunate to find a chemically heated foil space blanket which he immediately wrapped around the both of them. He then clenched his jaw and flipped the switch to power up the pod. “Come on, baby! Come on!” He let out a sad pout when it started to almost flip on and then powered down from a drained battery. “We are so fu…”

“Captain,” Spock cut Jim off, “Is it not most logical to try and stay focused and conserve heat as best we can until the ship comes back for us or the storm has passed and we can make it to a safer location?” he offered though he could tell walking barefoot in the snow with no shoes or pants had not been at all good for the captain. He knew too well what the Starfleet manual stated to do in such situations but he really did not want to do it. Unfortunately for him he seemed to be out of options if both of them were to survive so he gingerly wrapped his arms around Jim to pull him a bit closer in the already close quarters.

Jim started to cut Spock off although he knew the man’s logic was sound as usual, but then the other man sort of awkwardly hugged him. He knew what the Starfleet manual said about such a situation and also had been trying to work out a way to point it out without things be too awkward though the idea of cuddling with Spock for warmth while he was half naked with a massive erection sounded like cuddling with… where was Bones to find him the right metaphor when he needed it? At this point he didn’t care. He would rather know where Bones was with a big heated plush blanket and a bottle of brandy. What a thought. At this point he was so cold he finally let go of his peen, wrapped his arms tight around Spock, and pulled him as close as he could.

Spock’s eyes widened as he felt his captain pull him a lot closer. Every instinct told him this was far too intimate but the man shivered in his arms and was clearly half frozen, and if he told the truth he knew he himself was as well. He squeezed Jim in his arms somewhat reluctantly and tried to think of anything he could to keep his mind off of the intimacy. He didn’t want to end up physically in a similar situation to Jim after all. Perhaps it was time to scold the man. “You know captain, you would be a lot warmer if you wore the proper Starfleet issued sleep attire,” he stated in a way that he thought was most logical.

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be beamed onto an ice planet while I slept, Spock. If you weren’t here with me I’d swear you did it just to show me the downfall of sleeping naked… not that I was sleeping since you just had to know,” Jim pointed out rather bluntly and unabashedly, not caring about the consequences, not that consequences were often in his thoughts anyway.

Spock actually felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the captain’s lewd words. He wanted badly to further scold him but found himself at a loss for words as he struggled to push away the intonation and mental imagery from the captain’s implications. He wondered how he could be so brazen about it. It was a very different culture the two of them had come from for sure. He frowned ever so slightly as he felt his hands start to tremble on the other man’s back and he told himself to remain calm and collected.  
Jim was slightly surprised when Spock didn’t scold him for going overboard or for something else entirely. He pulled away slightly to try and examine the other man’s expression, not sure, though he doubted he would find any change in the Vulcan’s emotionless features; he was surprised when the man squeezed him tight and wouldn’t let him pull away enough to see him or make eye contact. Was Spock that cold? Were Spock’s hands shaking from the cold? Jim knew the other man had come from a desert planet. Jim began to realize Spock could very well be catching hypothermia as much as he might be. He squeezed Spock tighter to him and heard his own teeth chatter a bit as he willed someone on the ship to realize they were gone soon before he started losing his toes. He wiggled them and reluctantly started to rub them against the Vulcan’s soggy socks to try and warm them. He realized this probably came off as playing footsie in a way, but he was sure getting warm seemed more important at the moment.

Spock shuddered slightly and felt his whole body start to tingle as he felt the man in his arm’s feet began to tickle at his. He squirmed and struggled not to push him away as he bit the inside of his own mouth and tried to think of something else, anything else, but he could feel his heart starting to pound as Jim shifted with his squirms and their cheeks made contact. He buried his face in the chair cushion behind Jim’s head and willed this to all go away as quickly as possible. He tried to tell himself it was highly illogical to have any thoughts of making out with his captain.

Memories began to wash over Jim’s mind and the man briefly wondered if his life was about to flash before his eyes as he thought of the last time he had… well… for lack of a better term died. He still remembered how frightened he had been and how his only comfort had been the touch of his hand to the glass where the Vulcan held his on the other side. He remembered swearing for a moment he could feel the warmth of the other man’s hand through the glass though he had known that was impossible. He wondered if he would die now again, but this time in Spock’s arms as he felt the cold wash over them further and struggled to remain conscious. As the darkness of unconsciousness enveloped him he felt his fingertips slightly tingle at a strange touch from other man upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk becomes obsessed with the strange sensation he felt in his fingertips and wants answers.

Jim Kirk is obsessed. It is all he thinks about day and night… that strange tingling sensation on his fingertips from the brush of Spock’s fingers. He rubs his fingertips to his thumb as he has done often the last three weeks since he woke up in a med tube in sick bay being treated for exposure. The mutineer had turned out to be a young Romulan spy and had been caught before he was even conscious. It all seems so surreal now, like it had happened to someone else. He still hasn’t found the mutineer. His thoughts have been distracted with other things, specifically Spock’s fingertips. He follows him down the hall and tries to brush them as he walks by but misses. Last week he tried to grab the chess piece as Spock did to see if he could brush fingers but the man pulled his hand back and looked at Jim like he was half crazy. Jim runs his fingertips through his hair and wonders if he is in fact crazy. Who plots and conspires heavily just to try and brush fingertips with someone, another man to be exact? He tells himself once again to let it go and knows well that he won’t listen. He has never been good at listening to advice even if it is from himself, perhaps especially if it is from himself.

Later that evening Spock stares at his captain in confusion as the man practically mauls his hand when handing him his vegan replicator tea.  
“Captain, your behavior has been strange as of late. Are you feeling unsteady? Perhaps you should visit the doctor.”

Jim is pretty sure he can feel his face growing red. This is insane. He is James T. Kirk. He doesn’t blush. Nothing makes him blush. Why does he feel like such an idiot? Perhaps it is because the man across from him is staring at him like he is one. For all the practical mauling he gave Spock’s hand he hadn’t even managed to connect fingertips. This foolhardy quest is ridiculous. So then why could he not force himself to stop this madness? Maybe he should just bring it up. For some reason it feels incredibly personal in some weird way. He isn’t even sure why he feels this way. Nothing is ever too personal to him. He’d had sex in booths in the back of bars before. Why was this so… so personal?  
The Vulcan is quickly getting the idea that his captain is indeed not a well man. He doesn’t wait for Jim to give argument as he watches the man’s whole head redden as he just stares across at him quietly. James Kirk is anything but quiet on the average day. Something is very wrong. Spock stands wordlessly and grabs Jim’s arm, a very personal gesture for a Vulcan but necessary, “Come on, we are going to sick bay.”

The flustered captain bats Spock away, “I’m not sick, Spock. Calm down.”

“I am perfectly calm, Captain. You are the one behaving irrationally. It is best you are seen by the doctor right away,” Spock answers in his normal logical tone.

Jim sighs and knows he is just going to have to suck it up and set things straight. It would be more humiliating somehow if Bones got hint of all of this. “I’m not sick, Spock. There is nothing wrong with me. I was just trying to figure something out. That is all.”

Spock quirks a curious eyebrow and still holds onto his arm, “Then what is it you wish to investigate?”

Jim takes a deep breath and forces himself to just explain though he hopes that will be possible in a way that doesn’t make him sound totally insane. He finds that doubtful.  
“I… That… fingers… I… snow… freezing…” He makes shapes with his hands in the air as he tries to find his words and just lets out random related tangent words.

Spock has no slight clue what Jim is trying to say. These aren’t even sentences… They aren’t even sentence fragments. They are just words. “I am afraid I do not understand, captain.” He thinks Jim is even less mentally balanced now and is sure a trip to McCoy’s office is in order.

Jim frowns and shakes his head and finally decides a demonstration might be clearer. He looks into Spock’s eyes and reaches out to slide his index and middle fingers against Spock’s earning him a startled look from the other man who’s cheeks rapidly tint green. “What is this?” Jim asks.

The half Vulcan fights to find words for a second and pulls his fingers away as he looks back into the other man’s piercing blue eyes, “Where… Where did you see this?” He can feel his cheeks heating up which disturbs him just a bit.

Jim’s eyebrows arch a little in the center. He is quite sure he has done something wrong. “I… you… before… through the glass… when I…” He stopped to swallow thickly. He didn’t want to say out loud when he had died. The thought was still quite disturbing. He moved on to the second example. “And when we were trapped on Delta Vega; I felt it just before I passed out from exposure. What is it?”

Spock knows he has been sloppy and can’t help but mentally berate himself. He had kissed his captain. In some way it felt like mutiny. Had he really thought he could get away with it? Clearly just trying to forget it and push it away from his thoughts is not working in the least. Jim is right. He owes him an explanation. Clearly this has been weighing so heavily on the man’s mind he is starting to slip in his duties. He tries to force himself to keep the other man’s gaze but fails and looks to the wall beside his head instead. “It is the ozh’esta. It is what you would refer to in Earth terms as a kiss,” he admits shamefully.

The captain is surprised at the answer he receives, “So then you kissed me?”

“Affirmative,” Spock admits with added shame.

The blonde man feels as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He is not crazy. It was something. Also, his first officer apparently admires him enough to kiss him… his unattainable first officer. He grins smugly. “You kissed me,” this time it’s an excited statement. Spock isn’t able to dwell in his shame further though as his captain pulls him close without warning and plants one firm on his lips. The kiss lasts but a moment before Kirk lets go of his first in command. “Now we’re even,” he declares with a broad grin.

The dark haired man answers with his classic eyebrow raise, not entirely sure what the captain means by this, but he supposes the other man is right because he is left equally confused to the obvious confusion his captain had been feeling the past few weeks. He guesses now things will get back to normal, at least by Enterprise standards.


End file.
